Closer
by Is Og Ild
Summary: All Elsa wanted when she came home was to spend time with her little sister. Instead she finds herself surrounded by a decrepit polar bear, dangerous bikers, and the wreckage of her own reality while a certain arrogant, fiery redhead keeps trying to get closer to her. [Modern AU One-Shot]


_**Rated T**_ _for language and some MAJORLY suggestive adult themes :D_

 _ **Quick Disclaimer:**_ _This may come as a complete and utter shock to you, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Frozen, any other Disney movies, Final Fantasy, or TWEWY._

* * *

 **~*~ CLOSER ~*~**

"Why do you keep that hideous eyesore?"

Anna glanced up through auburn bangs, following Elsa's gaze. "What, Marshmallow? He's cute!"

Towering at staggering ten feet, sharp claws extended, maw forever frozen in a fearsome snarl, Marshmallow was a stuffed and mounted polar bear. He stood watch over a cozy little hole-in-the-wall bar known as _Arendelle_. He was considered the proud mascot of the rickety old pub and had called the place home for nearly two decades.

Elsa scrunched up her nose, making a face. "Anna, no. He's not cute, he's just… sad."

Rubbing the countertop down with a tattered rag, she said, "How can he be sad? He's smiling."

She released a soft snort, absently twirling her platinum blonde braid around her finger as she shrugged. "He's probably also home to hordes of bugs and rodents."

"Such pests would never dare infest the mighty and terrifying abominable snowman."

"He's not a snowman, he's just a poor, decrepit polar bear," she rolled her eyes at her sister and shook her head.

"Nu uh," Anna huffed, scrubbing harder. "He's an abominable snowman, one that Dad wrestled and killed with his bare hands. Don't you remember the stories?"

She heaved a low sigh through her nose. "Oh, I remember them alright. And that's all they were: stories. He probably bought the ugly thing for twenty bucks at the flea market or something."

"Come on, Sis, lighten up. You used to love Marshmallow. You're the one who named him, after all."

She leaned against the counter, planting a fist against one hip. "Yeah, when I was five. That was a long time ago, Anna."

She could still remember the day their father had brought back the giant beast and set him up in the bar. Remember the stories he always told about his adventures in the snowy north, all his tall tales of battles with ice monsters and dances with sugar plum faeries and visits with Santa Claus himself.

But more so, she remembered the stories he had told of their mother.

Their mother, who had died not too long after Anna was born. Their mother, who had grown up listening to stories as well. Stories of all sorts and varieties, but her favorites had always been of the mythical, magical land of Arendelle, of the eternal winter brought on by a beautiful and powerful snow queen.

Elsa's and Anna's parents had opened this little pub together decades ago. Their mother had named it _Arendelle_ because she had loved those stories. Their father had let her name it that because he loved her. When she had passed away, he had poured his life into keeping the place running. Into keeping some small piece of his wife alive.

"I like him! I think he's cool!" a third voice piped into the conversation.

The girls looked towards its source, a boy in his late teens with wild and unkempt brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a huge grin threatening to to split his face in half. Anna chuckled, "Thanks for the support, Sora, but you like everything. You even think Mount Rushmore is cool."

He bounced excitedly in his seat on the other side of the counter. "But Mount Rushmore _is_ cool! It's faces! Of presidents! On a freaking _mountain_! And have you seen the actual _size_ of those things? They're big enough to eat me in one bite!" He spun on his barstool, stretching his arms out wide, "I could fit my whole body into one of their nostrils! How cool is that?"

Anna snerked. "You're an odd duck, you know that?"

"It probably scares off your customers," Elsa muttered.

"What does? Mount Rushmore?" her sister quirked an eyebrow.

"No, the bear." Her blue eyes were still locked on the monstrosity in question. Like she was trying to stare the thing down. Like it was a staring contest she had no intention of losing.

Anna huffed softly. "You're still on that? Let it go, Sis. The _abominable snowman_ stays. Any pansies Marshmallow allegedly scares off we're better off without anyway. Besides," she sent Sora an impish wink, "I like the customers we do have."

He beamed, taking a sip from the mug in front of him.

Elsa shook her head again and crossed her arms, but couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at one corner of her lips. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised.

When their father had passed away a few years earlier, he had left _Arendelle_ to his daughters. Both the girls had grown up working their summers there and knew the ins and outs of running the place, but it had been Anna who had taken over running the family business. She was more like their father than she cared to admit. She just liked having something to remember her loved ones by. Elsa figured that's why Anna held on to the bar. And also why Anna held onto that stupid bear.

Elsa was the opposite. Instead of wrapping herself up in the past, she preferred to escape the clutter and move forward, looking to her future. If she had had her way, she would have sold the pub and been done with it. Who needed the painful reminder? It had been the subject of many arguments between the sisters, causing a rift between them in the past. It hadn't been long after their father's funeral that Elsa had moved out to live on campus, burying herself in her studies to become a doctor. The two did not speak for a full year after that, nor did Elsa come home for visits.

The estranged siblings had reconciled however eventually, and after nearly another year, Elsa had finally agreed to take a break from her training and come home for a couple weeks vacation. The prodigal daughter had finally returned.

If only she hadn't returned during one of the hottest summers in recorded history. And when the bar's AC was busted to boot.

She reached into a cup filled with ice sitting atop the bar between her and Anna, plucking out a piece. As she ran the frozen cube along the skin at the back of her neck in a futile attempt to cool off, a voice rung out from across the room.

"Oi! Prospect! Quit lollygagging and get your lazy ass back to work!"

Sora stiffened. "Crap. On it, boss!" He gulped down the rest of the contents of his mug, chirped a hasty "Thank you!" to the sisters before turning his back to them, kicking himself off the stool and dashing off. As he jogged away, the letters K.H. were impossible to miss, proudly emblazoned as they were across the the back of the black leather vest he wore.

K.H. The Knights of Hades. A motorcycle crew.

How things had changed around here in Elsa's absence.

In its glory day, _Arendelle_ had been in a respectable part of town, and it likewise had been a decently respectable joint. However, that day had long since passed and had mercilessly taken all the respectable bits with it. The section of town it resided in had fallen onto hard times over the years. To say the area was now a bit rough around the edges would have been generous. That had been true even before Elsa had moved away.

Still, the local MC was new.

And the fact that they had seemed to claim _Arendelle_ as some sort of homebase for their operations was more than a little unsettling to say the least.

It was to Elsa anyway. Anna didn't seem to mind. Not in the slightest.

The man who had hollered at Sora to get his rear in gear gave him a friendly cuff to the back of the head as the boy ran past him into the next room. Then he meandered towards the bar. The guy was a flagpole. At least he was as tall as one anyway, and would be just as skinny too if not for the lean, compact muscle. A pair of biker goggles were perched on his forehead above his sharp cyan eyes. He had two swipe marks on his cheeks, one under each eye, and they matched the color of the bright red chaos that was his hair pulled back into a ponytail that fell to his waist. His shirt was a rumpled mess under the open vest he wore. On the back of the vest would be the same letters that had been on Sora's. On the front of it were several patches, the most prominent being the one that read _President_.

He hunched forward, propping himself up on an elbow against the countertop, and flashed Anna a thousand-watt smile. "Hey, beautiful. Hope the little scamp wasn't being too much of a bother."

She smirked, not looking at him as she took Sora's empty mug, cleaning it out with her rag. "None of your boys are ever a bother. You know that."

He hummed his acknowledgment, then shifted his grin over to Elsa. "Afternoon, darling."

Her mouth set into a grim line as she folded her arms over her chest and said nothing.

She had been home for going on three days now and she had yet to utter a word to the man. Not one single word.

Reno Sinclair. The proverbial cunning and fearless leader of this little gang of misfits that had taken up residence in her parents' rundown business. From what Anna had told her, he used to be a member of another MC known as the Turks. But then he broke off with that lot to start his own crew, co-founding it with his younger brother. The Turks hadn't taken too kindly to that bit of independence, but supposedly that was all water under the bridge now. Supposedly.

Elsa didn't like the man, and she most certainly did not trust him. All that charm and sugary sweet talk was a facade. Underneath the smiles and the "beautifuls" and the "darlings" he was a sly devil, there was no doubt about it. The man was dangerous. He had his own agenda, and whatever it was, she just hoped it wouldn't get her sister hurt.

Perhaps she should have been afraid of him. But she wasn't. And she was sure as hell going to show that she wasn't as she continued to glare at him. Oh yes, she wasn't buying into his little act, not at all. She was certain Anna didn't either. But Anna liked the guy. Thought him fun. Which ultimately, Elsa feared, was worse.

If he was perturbed by Elsa's response, or rather lack there off, he didn't show it. Smile still firmly set, his eyes crinkled. "Still with the silent treatment, huh? Heh. You'll warm up to me soon enough. The ladies always do." He turned his head slightly and called over his shoulder, "Ain't that right, Larxie baby?"

"Go fuck yourself," came the cool, detached response from a blonde chick sitting alone out in the pub room proper, feet kicked up onto one table. She did not even glance up from the book she was reading as she turned to the next page.

He chuckled. "Was planning on it, but sorta busy right now. Maybe later."

Dragging her eyes away from the man, Elsa spared a glance towards the woman. Her name was Larxene and it seemed she practically lived here, as this was where she could be found every day from sunup to sundown, reading whatever novel she was currently in the middle of. Elsa was not exactly sure why she was always around. She wasn't a member of the MC. She never ordered anything, so she didn't seem to be a customer. Best guess was she was employed by Anna, but to do what? Who knew. The woman never did anything but read and snipe at any who dare thought themselves worthy of speaking to her.

Wiping the beads of sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, Reno puffed up his cheeks and blew out a breath. "Whew, is it hot in here or is just me?" The silence that followed was deafening, broken only by the clink of a mug as Anna placed it back with the rest. His eyelids drooped and his lip curled slightly. "Tch, try to curb your enthusiasm, ladies."

Turning his attention back to Anna, he went on, "Sho's taking a look at the AC now and'll have it up and running again lickety-split. The rest o' the boys are working on getting everything else patched up. Soon this place will be whole and right as rain again."

The air conditioning wasn't the only thing busted in the bar. A few other things had fallen into disrepair around the place. Like try, oh… everything? Seriously, the little pub looked like it had gotten into a fight with a hole-punch the size of a military tank and lost.

The walls were torn up like swiss cheese in several places. Bits of broken mugs were strewn across the ground everywhere (still, even after days of cleaning them up) and some chairs were nothing more than crumpled, broken heaps on the floor. Many tables were not whole, including the one Larxene currently had her feet propped up on, which was missing a leg and looking basically like something had taken a huge bite out of it. All those corny signs Elsa's and Anna's father had collected over the years to decorate the walls with were a banged up mess, including one that read _Reindeers are better than people_ that was currently hanging sideways with only one tack left to hold it up.

This… was not the state she had left her parents' bar in when she had moved out a couple years back. In fact, judging by the broken mug shards alone, Elsa got the feeling this was not the state the bar had been in not even a week prior. This damage was real recent. She would have bet maybe even within the twenty-four hours before she had come home.

So she had a guess for the When, but the What was still somewhat a mystery. Anna hadn't been particularly forthcoming on details, but Elsa had her suspicions. After all, she seriously doubted The Knights of Hades were working on fixing everything up simply out of the goodness of their hearts. That gun Reno kept holstered under his biker vest hadn't escaped Elsa's notice. And it definitely wasn't just for show. Nor was the shotgun Anna kept under the bar counter.

The shotgun, like the MC, was also new.

That previously mentioned water under the bridge? Somehow she got the feeling that it wasn't so under the bridge as her sister would lead her to believe.

From what Elsa could see, that water seemed still pretty damn well _on_ that freaking bridge.

Anna smiled at Reno's words. "Thanks. I really appreciate all the help around here."

He gave a lazy shrug. "Least we can do." Then with a grunt and a rap of his knuckles against the countertop, he straightened up. "Welp, back to the ol' grind. If you ladies need anything, just give a shout."

Elsa remained tight lipped as she watched him walk off. Once he had wandered out of earshot, she asked, "Why's it the least they can do?"

"Hm?" Anna replied distractedly as she picked up a few fragments of glass and dusted them off her hands into a trash bin. "Oh, you know. That's just a saying."

"Ah. Sure." Bull. "You still haven't told me what exactly happened here."

"What are you talking about?" At the dull stare her sister gave her, she laughed. "Oh, you mean the mess? That's nothing. It's, ah… woodpeckers."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa said, "There are no woodpeckers in this area."

"Clearly, there are."

"You're trying to tell me that a woodpecker did _that_." She thrust a finger towards a jagged hole roughly the size of a beach ball, forming a makeshift window between the bar room and one of their storage rooms.

She had the decency to hesitate. But only for two seconds. "Yup. Sis, you should have seen the size of these birds. I mean, they were like…" she extended her arms out as far as they would go to either side of her.

The unamused look continued without interruption. Then she gestured to what was left of the table that Larxene currently had her long legs stretched out on. "And I suppose woodpeckers did that too."

"Ah! No, no. Now you're just being silly." She reached for the cup of ice, retrieving and dabbing a chilled chip to her temple as she averted her gaze. " _That_ was termites."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. Okay, this was getting her nowhere. Time to try a more direct approach. "...what's the shotgun for, Anna?"

"What do you think it's for? Killing woodpeckers and termites. Duh!"

Oy vey.

"You know, you should really give the guys a chance," Anna said. Oh, how cute. She thought the previous topic of discussion was closed. Little did she know there would be more words on the matter later. Many, _many_ words. "They're not so bad when you get to know them. Really, they're just a bunch of big softies. Would it actually kill you talk to them?"

"I talk to them," Elsa huffed defensively, taking another ice cube for herself, as her last one had long since melted.

She scoffed. "Name one."

"Sora."

"Sora doesn't count," she shook her head. "You'd have to be heartless not to like Sora. Ignoring him would be like kicking a puppy."

With a soft harrumph, she shrugged. "You said name one. I did."

"Name someone _else_ ," she amended, popping what was left of her own frozen chip into her mouth.

Elsa's face pinched and she didn't respond right away. Instead, her eyes drifted towards the people on the other side of the bar, hard at work on getting everything fixed up. She first spotted Sora as he helped another man lift a pile of long, heavy wooden planks. Her eyes were immediately drawn to him probably because he stood out like a sore thumb among the others.

Easily the youngest of the bunch, the kid was barely eighteen and had no business being in an MC. That mug he had been drinking out of not ten minutes ago? It had been filled with lemonade, for Christ's sake. To be fair, he wasn't a full-fledged member of the club yet, just working towards being one. That's what that little _Prospect_ patch on his vest meant. But how a sweet, chipper guy like him had decided he wanted to get tangled up with a motorcycle gang was beyond her. Perhaps he had watched one too many James Dean flicks growing up, inspiring youthful dreams of wanting to become some sort of cool, badass biker or whatever. Elsa only hoped he would realize just exactly what he was getting himself into sooner rather than later, before he was in too deep and there was no backing out.

She shifted her gaze to look at the person Sora was helping: a man nearly the size of Marshmallow and was made of one hundred percent muscle. The silver haired, green eyed behemoth dwarfed Sora by a mile and Elsa doubted he even needed any help carrying the wood. As he propped one end of the planks on his shoulder, Sora did the same with the other end, causing a rather steep, almost comical slope due to their height difference. Then the big guy struck a fist up into the air and pulled down on an imaginary string, calling out, "Chugga, chugga!" In response, Sora laughed and mimicked the hand gesture, adding a, "Woot-woot!"

Apparently between those two and the stack of plywood, they had now formed a choo-choo train.

That was Loz. A six-year-old trapped in the body of a full grown man. Not even exaggerating. His favorite pastimes included laughing at fart jokes, belching the alphabet (in no particular order - did he even know the correct order?) and on more than one occasion, Elsa swore she had seen him eat his own boogers. It was clear the lights were not exactly all on upstairs with this guy. But then, she supposed they didn't exactly need to be since it seemed that his main role in the MC was to bring the brawn. To be fair, it was nice to see that he and Sora were like two peas in a pod. However, Elsa did not foresee any particularly stimulating conversations down that avenue. And it was not exactly like he was entirely the overgrown, innocent (if somewhat gross) toddler he appeared to be. The fact that he, like his president, packed heat and sported several nasty looking scars would attest to that.

As the make-believe train took a sharp turn, Sora wasn't watching his feet and caught his toe on the foot of a trestle ladder they were passing. The ladder wobbled and teetered, which wouldn't have normally been cause for alarm if not for the fact that there was currently a person sitting on the top step. Said person cried out in surprise, throwing one arm out for balance while doing his best with the other to keep the currently disassembled AC in his lap from making the eight foot plummet to the ground. There was a few tense seconds where the ladder balanced precariously on its two left legs before Loz threw out a hand to catch it, pushing it back to settle on all fours.

The man perched atop the ladder released a loud sigh of relief, shoving a hand under the bandana he wore beneath his hat and agitatedly raking his fingers through his hair the color of muddy slate. Then his amber eyes flashed dangerously as he scowled down at the would-be train conductors, snapping, "You stupid fucking zeroes! The intersection of your brains and intelligence is the null set!"

This one here was Sho. His vest bore the _Treasurer_ patch, which meant he was in charge of finances and record keeping for the MC. It was fitting since the guy was a total math nerd. He had a tendency to talk like a trig textbook and could be hard to follow at times. Elsa would have almost considered the man somewhat of a paradox. But then, where was it ever written that a biker couldn't also be genius with numbers? Unfortunately, that didn't exactly mean that fixing busted air conditioners fell under his skill set, but really, he was the most qualified person available to take on the job.

In his spare time, the guy also fancied himself an artist of sorts. He liked to take whatever he could find lying around - spare motorcycles parts, scrap metal, and any other trash he could get his hands on - and turn them into… sculptures, for lack of a better word. Several of his "masterpieces" brightened up various corners of _Arendelle_. They had been miraculously unscathed by whatever had royally wrecked the rest of the bar recently. Or maybe they hadn't… it was really hard to tell.

The blank stares that Loz and Sora gave Sho were identical. He grimaced and huffed, dragging a hand over his face. "So zetta slow," he growled, returning his attention to the wires trailing between the AC and the hole in the ceiling next to him where the unit usually resided. "Subtract your garbage selves from my presence before I-"

"Shut your piehole, Pi-Face," a voice cut him off in a snarl. An impressively articulate snarl too, given that it came from between a set of teeth currently clamped down on three steel nails and a lit cigarette. Said teeth belonged to a man with wild obsidian hair and golden eyes, one of which was currently squeezed shut as he took careful aim at a fourth nail he was holding against a nearby wall, hammer held ready to strike.

A swift smack to the back of his head made him grunt and narrowly miss smashing his thumb with the hammer. "Haud yer wheesht, ye bawbag," grumbled his attacker, a woman with a massive mane of red curls and a Scottish accent. She gave him the full force of her stern look, then returned to hunching over the sawbench she was using to cut some wood in half.

Her name was Merida. She was a mama bear of sorts in the MC, being the mediator of any disputes amongst its members and ensuring all rules were followed. In general, she was the peacekeeper of the group. It was why she wore the _Sergeant At Arms_ patch. It seemed she had earned that patch too, because the woman was a badass and Elsa was pretty sure that the Scot could kick the ass of pretty much every single one of her MC brothers. She could drink any of those boys under the table too, cackling maniacally at their pathetic excuses for alcohol tolerance the whole time. There certainly was a high level of respect for her among the crew - any time she had something to say, everyone else sure as hell shut up and listened. And they seemed to understand her too. Elsa still hadn't quite gotten used to the accent herself, and most of the time it came across as gibberish to her ears. She was trying her damnedest to pick it up though.

The guy, Vanitas, rubbed his hand over where he had been hit, muttering something under his breath before taking aim at the nail once more. He was one of Merida's lieutenants in a more or less unofficial capacity - there was no special patch for the role, but it didn't make what he did any less significant. The woman may have been one tough cookie, but keeping nine rowdy, testosterone-driven males in line was no easy task. It was a job that definitely required more than one person, and Vanitas seemed more than qualified to fill the role. He gave off the air of being the kind of individual who could come up with roughly thirty-seven different ways to kill you with only a gum wrapper and a hyperactively twisted imagination at his disposal. He also gave off the air of one who was perpetually in a bad mood. His demeanor had earned him a few titles, lovingly bestowed upon him by his fellow members, some of the more popular among them being Mr. Negativity and Major McCranky-Pants. Such titles did little to lighten his spirits.

"The conquering heroes return bearing glorious spoils!" a new voice suddenly rung out throughout the bar as the front doors banged open. Three more men wearing the Knights of Hades vests came tromping in, having returned from a supply run. Their arms were overflowing with fast food for lunch and extra provisions for the repair work on the bar.

The one who had spoken, Al - short for Aladdin - dumped several bags smelling of greasy burgers and french fries onto the counter in front of Elsa, flashing her his pearly whites. She could almost hear a little _ding_ accompany the smile. "Eat up, gorgeous," he told her, his brown eyes gleaming as he ruffled his black hair and walked off to join his friends.

Oh there was no doubt about it. That one had a certain roguish charm to him. Didn't make him any less dangerous than the rest. He had a patch that read _Road Captain_ which, from what Anna said, meant that he was in charge when the MC was on the road, only having to answer to the president and vice president. He planned their motorcycle runs, where they went and how they were going to get there. He seem well suited for the job too for as far as Elsa could see, he was a bit of a thrillseeker. He liked looking for and getting into trouble almost as much as he liked finding ways to get out of it. She just hoped trouble wouldn't follow him back here one day. Looking at the state _Arendelle_ was currently in however, maybe it already had. Maybe this was only the beginning.

Someone stepped into Elsa's line of vision. His silver bangs covered one eye, but the other pale green one locked gazes with her and she froze. A tiny smirk that was anything but kind twisted his lips, and she felt a chill rush down her spine. Then wordlessly he turned away, and Elsa released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. Suppressing the tremors in her hands, she watched the man make his way over to Vanitas to deliver the extra hardware supplies he carried.

Kadaj. That was his name. It was true, Elsa did not trust any single person in this little motorcycle gang as far as she could throw them. But Kadaj was the only one that truly frightened her. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, but there was just something not right about him. For some odd reason, she couldn't help being reminded of her neighbor's cat. She had witnessed the little monster capture and injure a mouse once, only to play with the poor thing while it slowly, painfully died until finally, after several hours of such cruelty, the feline had put it out of its misery by swallowing it up in one gulp. Kadaj gave her the same feeling - that of a cool, detached predator that only found pleasure in making its prey suffer. Alongside Vanitas, he was Merida's other lieutenant. Elsa had often found herself wondering over the past few days if Merida had only appointed him so that she could keep the potential psychopath under close watch and on a short leash.

A delighted squeal from her sister ripped Elsa out of her thoughts and back into reality. A soft _oof_ escaped her as Anna pushed past her, vaulted over the countertop and launched herself at the third man who had walked through that door. The burly, brown eyed blond let the bags in his hands fall to the floor with a heavy metallic _clink_ , beaming as he threw his arms out just in time to catch the girl and spin her around. He then dipped her and planted a kiss good and firm on her lips.

Elsa made a face and rolled her eyes.

Love. Ugh.

What complete and utter crap.

Whatever Anna's reasons were for letting the Knights of Hades set up headquarters in _Arendelle_ , Elsa suspected this blond beefcake had had more than some small part in her decision making. His name was Kristoff, and he usually liked to play the tough guy. You know the whole act, posturing to his full height, flexing his muscles, stony faced. He wasn't quite as intimidating as Loz could be, but he got the job done. However the minute you introduced Anna into the equation, it was like a switch was flipped. One look at her and his whole face would light up like Christmas. She was definitely some serious kryptonite to him.

It wouldn't last. It couldn't. It was just some fling. Anna was only in it for the excitement that came with dating some bad boy biker. But sooner or later, the sparks would fizzle out and Anna would move on. That was what Elsa sincerely hoped anyway. For as long as those two remained all lovey-dovey, the MC was here to stay. But Elsa wanted… no, _needed_ them to go away. Far, far away. While they stuck around, her sister could get seriously hurt.

Or worse.

The two lovebirds finally broke the liplock, a huge smile spreading across Anna's face as she fanned herself with one hand. Kristoff chuckled before lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, making her squeak. He then started carrying her towards a door nestled at the back of the bar, through which lay a set of stairs leading up to the second floor.

"And just where do you think you're going, hoss?" Reno called out after him, looking up from some measurements he had been taking of a half collapsed archway. "There's still shit to get done around here."

Kristoff stiffened, halting midstep, then spun on his heel. "Aw come on, bossman! I've been busy all day and my old lady's been feeling neglected. Let me show her a good time. Say… thirty minutes?"

Anna harrumphed and kneed him in the gut, forcing a grunt out of him. Then she craned her neck to look at Reno and corrected, "Forty-five minutes."

That earned a snort from Reno, who waved them off. "Fine, tell ya what. Take the whole hour, I'm feeling generous. But I expect you back to work all bright eyed and bushy tailed afterwards, Casanova."

"You got it, bossman! Thanks!" Kristoff then gave a loud whoop and charged up the steps with a giggling Anna, taking them two at a time as they disappeared from sight.

Elsa groaned softly.

During her visit, she was staying at her sister's place. And just where, one might wonder, was it that Anna lived? The second floor of the bar. Exactly where that staircase Kristoff had just ran up led. Elsa hoped she wasn't going to need any of her stuff, because she wouldn't be going up there anytime soon. Not for another fifty-nine minutes at least, anyway.

Huh. So… guess this left her to hold down the fort at the bar. Alone. By herself. With these heathens banging around down here while her sister banged around upstairs.

Gee thanks, Sis. Much obliged.

Oh well. It wasn't like Elsa was defenseless if push came to shove. There was still the shotgun. If any of these thugs tried anything, wouldn't they get a nasty surprise when they learned she knew just how to use it too.

For all his tall stories of clashes with snow beasts and other fairytales, her father had been an expert hunter and had taught his daughters well.

Releasing a soft sigh, Elsa watched the MC work to restore _Arendelle_ to its former grandeur. She drummed her fingers boredly along the bar. Then her eyes drifted to one of the many empty bowls on the countertop.

Might as well refill the olives. Not that they were going to be having any customers come in, not for the next day or two at least, not with the place still all in shambles like this. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Besides, it gave the bikers something to munch on other than fast food. She may not have been exactly thrilled to have them around, but it would have been inhospitable not to repay them in some way for the labor they were doing. If they were content being paid in lousy bar snacks, who was she to complain?

Now, where was it again that Anna kept the olives? She turned, her eyes scanning the shelves of liquor kept behind the bar. After a minute she spotted a big jar of them… on the very top shelf, out of her reach. Her eyelids drooped. Then she looked around for the footstool that was normally kept back here, but it was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it had been donated to the repair efforts. Glancing back up at the massive jar, she pursed her lips to one side.

...it wasn't _that_ high up.

She walked up just beneath it, getting up on her tiptoes and raising a hand overhead. Stretching her arm as far is it would go, her fingertips just barely brushed against the base of the olive jar. She licked one corner of her lips. If she could just nudge it a bit closer-

"Heads up."

A hand that wasn't hers suddenly shot out high over her head, easily reaching the jar and retrieving it from the shelf. With a start, she whirled around and was rewarded with an eyefull of chest. A bare, masculine, well-toned and firm - jesus christ, oh so _very_ firm - chest, glistening in the most fascinating manner due to this ungodly heat.

Feeling her mouth go dry and her face warm (neither having anything to do with a busted AC in the middle of a sweltering summer) she dragged her eyes away from the rather intriguing sight, looking up into the green eyes of none other than Axel Sinclair.

Reno's younger brother. The final member of this little MC and Vice President, as the patch on his vest boasted - or rather it would have, if he were wearing it. According to Anna, like his brother, Axel had also been a part of another motorcycle club before starting up the Knights of Hades with Reno. His had been called Organization XIII. Also like Reno, he hadn't parted ways on the best of terms with his old crew, but it turned out it wasn't the gang that was pissed at him, but the other way around. And even Anna hadn't known what had caused the rift, as apparently the biker refused to talk about it.

If there was one thing to be said for the Sinclair boys, it was that they were _tall_. And jeeze, as much of a tree as Reno was, his brother had at least a good few inches on him. They shared the same vibrant red messy hair, though Axel's was only shoulder length and tamed back somewhat into long spikes. Axel also had markings under each eye, though his were in the form of upside down teardrop tattoos. What was it, some sort of family bonding thing? Regardless, that's not where the inks ended, as could very plainly be seen due to his current sans shirt situation.

The man's body was a mural and you'd be hard pressed to find even a single inch of his skin that was blank canvas. If you were to try and pick out each and every individual tattoo he had, you would be there for hours. However, more prominent among his little collection included a detailed, brightly colored flame tattoo running up the entire length of his left arm and a giant gothic looking X over his heart. The words _Memorize Me_ hugged around his side just above his left hip, written in a jagged, thorny script. What appeared to be the number eight was on his right bicep, but it was slanted, so it was possible it was actually the infinity symbol. However, the four silver rings he wore on his right hand spelling out VIII argued in the case of the former.

If he were to turn his back to her, she knew that over one of his shoulder blades would be another tattoo that stood out among the rest, that of a large, spiky wheel. How did she know this? Simple. The man seemed to have a problem with shirts, since she hardly ever saw him wearing one. In fact, the only time she had seen him in one was her first day home when she had met him. Since then, he had been swaggering around _Arendelle_ in all his topless glory. Elsa may have entertained the thought that perhaps he only owned the one shirt, and maybe said shirt had just been lost, misplaced possibly at the bottom of his laundry basket for the past few days. But she knew better. She knew exactly what the man was up to.

For you see, once again like his brother, Axel was dangerous. But it was for a very different reason.

For if there was anything worse than an arrogant bastard who was ridiculously gorgeous, it was an arrogant bastard who _knew_ he was ridiculously gorgeous.

Especially when said bastard has made it clear in no uncertain terms that he had set his eyes on you as his next conquest.

Ha. Good luck with that one, buddy. Not happening. Not in a million years.

Even if he did have an exquisite torso deliciously sculpted by Aphrodite herself.

A loud _pop_ made her jump. She blinked up at him. He returned her gaze dully, chewing on some gum - presumably him bursting a bubble was what had just startled her. He was listening to music through earbuds, but only had one in, the other dangling down around his lean, muscled abdomen. A small, bronze sun pendant swayed gently from around his neck as he hunched forward, offering her the olive jar. He cocked one eyebrow at her as he waited.

Apparently, she had been staring.

Oops.

Face heating more, she cleared her throat as she finally took it from him and hastily lugged it over to the bar. As she heaved it onto the counter, she mumbled a soft, "Thank you."

Then she flinched, spine going rigid. Slowly, reluctantly she turned her head to look at him. The blank, wide-eyed stare he was giving her, no doubt, reflected her own.

Three days. That's it. That was all it it took for her resolve to slip and for her to finally utter words to one of these lowlife criminals.

Well… three days, an olive jar, and one magnificently defined set of pectorals.

Stay strong, girl.

His face relaxed into a smirk as he blew another bubble and let it pop. "So. The infamous ice queen speaks."

She gave an involuntary twitch at the epithet. Given her behavior over the past few days, she was fully aware she had earned it. Didn't mean she liked it. Not one bit. Crossing her arms, she decided to live up to the name by directing a frosty scowl in his direction. "No one is allowed behind the bar. Get out."

His head snapped up a bit at her tone, then his face fell impassive. Wordlessly, he took a step, but it wasn't to leave. Instead, he walked towards her, closing the distance between them. She swallowed down a squeak as he suddenly invaded her personal space and she stumbled backwards, her back colliding with the counter. He planted his hands on top of the bar to either side of her, trapping her between him and it. The heady scent of cinnamon mixed with leather overwhelmed her as he bent down towards her, bringing them nose to nose. As unbearably hot as it already was inside the pub, she could still feel the heat radiating off his body, he was so close. There was a subtle smolder to his green eyes as they lazily roved over her body before locking onto hers. She went very still, her breath hitching. He held her gaze, who knows for how long.

It felt like an eternity.

Then his head tipped to one side and he smirked again. "Yes ma'am," was all he said, his voice low and with a slight edge to it. He straightened up, his arms falling to his sides as he turned and took his time making his way to the other side of the counter.

One of Elsa's hands flew up to her chest, her face feeling like it was literally on fire. For the first time she realized she could hear her heart hammering erratically in her ears. It should have been due to fear. But no, she hadn't been afraid. Actually, she had been…

...excited?

Stupid hormones. Stupid, useless, idiotic, primitive hormones. Would that she could toss them back to the Stone Age where they belonged.

Small consolation that it was, she knew that scaring her hadn't been his intention anyway. No, what he had been doing was asserting some sort of dominance. Sending a message. Telling her that he was leaving because he felt like it, not because she had told him to. No one told him to do anything.

Stupid men. Stupid, useless, idiotic, primitive men. They also belonged back in the Stone Age like the bunch of apes they were. Modern day humankind would be better off without the whole lot of them.

Clenching her hands into fists, she turned around to face the rest of the pub proper. Axel had taken a seat on one of the stools opposite the counter to her. He was faced away from her, leaning back with elbows against the bar as he watched his friends hard at work. Probably taking a breather. He had been outside behind _Arendelle_ , welding some new fixtures to replace any that had been damaged in whatever disaster had struck this place. If only he had stayed out there. She preferred him out there, where he was out of sight and out of mind.

Now, here, she had a perfect view of those broad shoulders of his and the hard lines of his back muscles. The spiked wheel tattoo was exactly where she remembered it would be. And tucked into the back of his low-riding jeans was a pistol.

A chilling reminder of just who exactly these men were and why she hated them being here, hanging around her sister.

She scowled, returning her attention to the olive jar. She suddenly didn't feel like refilling those stupid little snacks. Sliding it off to one side, Elsa instead reached into the cup for another ice cube. It was mostly melted slush by this point, but she was able to find one left that was still a decent size. As she began dabbing it along her brow and down the side of her face, her eyes unwittingly drifted to his shoulders again and she stopped. There was a… a stiffness of sorts to them that wasn't usually there.

How she recognized that, she did not care to fathom in the slightest.

Had she… no, it wasn't possible…

...she hadn't… hurt the big bad biker's poor fragile feelings… had she?

She frowned. Maybe… she had been too harsh. Maybe Anna was right and she did need to lighten up and give these guys a chance. Afterall, she had never actually _seen_ them do anything wrong. All she had was her suspicions. And how did that saying go? Don't judge a book by its cover?

Didn't mean she had to stop being cautious. But come on, would having a civilized conversation really be the end of the world?

She slid the ice to the back of her neck and looked down as she struggled to come up with something to say. Then she heard it. What _it_ was took her a second to figure out as her eyes darted about. Finally, they fell on his earbud that was hanging free and it clicked. It was the music he was listening too. It was tiny and distant, barely audible. She couldn't make out words or even the exact rhythm, she could just hear enough to know it was there.

...it was a good a place to start as any.

"What are you listening to?"

He turned his head slightly towards her, chewing his gum slowly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Huh?"

Suppressing the urge to fidget, she haltingly raised her free hand and tapped one finger to her ear. "Your music. What's the song?"

A sly grin tugged at his lips and he spun around in his seat to fully face her now. He leaned in closer to her, propping his elbows atop the bar and chuckling. "Oh, trust me, your Majesty, you don't wanna know. Wouldn't want to," he raised a pinkie and waggled it mockingly at her, "offend your delicate sensibilities."

She inwardly bristled at that, but she squelched the feeling. Instead, she gave him a cool smile as she returned the ice to its cup, then mirrored his posture by planting her elbows on the countertop as well, leaning towards him. "Try me," she said flatly.

Grin unfaltering, he shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He abruptly reached towards her, tucking a few stray wisps of her pale hair behind her right ear. She twitched as she felt his fingers lightly graze her skin, jerking her head away from his hand and furrowing her brow at him. "Relax, your Highness," he laughed softly, holding up the loose earbud to show her his intention. She narrowed her eyes at him, then once again bowed forward, propping her elbows on the bar, allowing him to stick the bud into her ear so they could listen to it together.

A new song had just started, a heavy beat-hiss vibrating against her eardrum. She frowned at him as she waited, his face a few mere inches away from hers. He just continued to smile at her, chewing away at that gum.

Then the words started.

 _You let me violate you… You let me desecrate you…_

...what the…?

 _You let me penetrate you… You let me complicate you…_

Elsa stiffened.

...what the _hell_ were they even listening too?

As the singer went on in a throaty, silky voice, Elsa kept her eyes unblinkingly fixed on Axel's. He seemed relaxed and at complete ease, his hooded eyes crinkling as he returned her gaze.

It was like they were locked in some sort of staring match.

She preferred the one she had been having with Marshmallow earlier.

It dawned on her that he was studying her. Waiting for some sort of reaction out of her. What exactly, she wasn't quite sure, but she was damn well sure she wasn't going to give him one. Her face remained stoically neutral. This was a challenge, and she was determined not to let him win. She would be steadfast! She would be victorious! She would-

 _I want to fuck you like an animal…_

Eyes widening, she all but spluttered in surprise at what was apparently the start of the chorus. Somehow she managed to keep her composure however. His eyes now danced with a wicked little gleam.

 _I want to feel you from the inside… I want to fuck you like an animal…_

Axel slowly blew out a bubble as he continued to watch her. His eyebrows bounced once before he gave her a little wink. She felt a blush beginning to creep up her neck, trying to make its way to her face. No, damn it, no! She would not, _could not_ let him win.

 _My whole existence is flawed… You get me closer to god…_

Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. Her heated face felt about ready to erupt like Mount Vesuvius. Her fingers were itching to to tear the earbud out and throw it into that smug, stupid, pretty, sexy face of his. God damn him. Him and this song both. It was giving the dark corners of her brain naughty ideas. But curse him, he wasn't going to win, no matter how flustered she was getting. She just had to hide it. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let him know.

From the tiny glint to his eye, he knew.

Damn him.

 _Help me, tear down my reason… Help me, it's your sex I can smell… Help me, you make me perfect… Help me become somebody else…_

As another round of that depraved chorus started up, Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek and had to wonder…

When was this blasted, infernal song going to end, damn it?!

Finally, mercifully, he reached forward and removed the bud from her ear. Her heartbeat still felt like it was running like a jackhammer, her insides twisting, every muscle in her body feeling tense as she still didn't look away from him. His grin twitched wider, turning a shade wolfish as his eyes finally broke the contact, drifting down instead to her lips. Why… were their faces still so close?

Oh dear lord, and why was he now bringing his closer?!

She couldn't bring herself to move as he neared. Why? Was it a lingering sense of stubbornness refusing to let her back down? Or… something else? He tipped his head slightly to one side, his nose brushing hers, his lips so close she could feel his breath warming her own. Then at the last second, he stopped, changing course, bringing his lips to rest beside her ear instead. His low, husky voice whispered one word to her that made her stomach flip flop and sent a shiver down her spine. One single, solitary word.

Her name.

It wasn't sweet. I wasn't tender. It was…

...hungry.

It spoke of desire. Of need, raw and primal. Of all the things he wanted to do her if he could only get her alone, if only there weren't this bar separating them.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she felt his breath tickle her ear, resisting the urge to lean into the sensation. He inhaled her scent, a low growl emitting from deep within his throat, and began to say something else.

Whatever it was going to be, she never heard it. Instead, what she did hear was a loud angry crackle, then jumped as Axel jerked, released an agonized yelp, and fell off the stool. Then, sluggishly coming out of her daze, Elsa blinked a couple times at what she saw.

Standing behind where Axel had just been sitting was Reno with a rather maniacal grin practically splitting his face in two. In his hand he held a long, black and silver baton that clicked and popped with electricity.

Apparently, quite a shock had just been delivered to Axel's system.

Poor guy. She almost felt bad for him.

But not really.

Larxene snerked from where she sat a few feet away, then focused on her book once more, thumbing to the next page.

Flicking the glorified taser off, the sound it was making died down and Reno tapped the rod against his shoulder as he looked down at the undignified heap on the floor that was now Axel. He shook his head with a couple _tsks_. "What am I gonna do with you, baby brother." He nudged him with the toe of his boot. Axel just groaned in response. "Go take a cold shower, Don Juan. Maybe that'll cool your jets." He then glanced in Elsa's direction and beamed. "He shouldn't trouble ya anymore, sweetness. Not for a bit anyw-"

He leapt back suddenly, narrowly dodging a swift kick to the family jewels from his brother. "I'm gonna… _kill_ you," Axel groaned, visibly struggling to pick himself up.

"Pft. Right. Ya know ya love me too much," he cooed, bending down to pat him on the head. That earned him a snarl. Straightening up, Reno skipped off, calling over his shoulder, "Take that shower, baby brother, then get back to work."

Elsa blinked again.

The Sinclair brothers certainly had an… _interesting_ relationship.

She watched as Axel reached one quaking hand up to the bar. A prolonged pause, then the other followed the first. Then he laboriously, painfully pulled himself back up to his feet, doubling over the countertop with a raspy grunt. Finally he was able to push himself up to his full height, but it was shaky at best and obvious that he was still using the bar for support.

Pointing an unsteady finger at her, he slowly and with great effort got out, "To be… continued…"

She bit back a derisive snort. Luckily, Reno's little intervention had given her all the time she had needed to break free of whatever spell Axel had been ensnaring her with a moment before. The fact that the intervention had included a healthy dose humiliation and severe bruising to Axel's ego hadn't hurt. Now it was impossible to take him seriously. She grinned and averted her gaze, her cool mask of indifference firmly back in place as she pulled the olive jar closer to her and unscrewed the lid. "In your dreams."

He gave her a crooked half-smirk. An impressive feat, given the pain he must still be in from being electrocuted. "You'll see."

Elsa watched him through lowered lashes as he walked away with all the dignity he could muster, ignoring the snickers and jeers from his MC brothers, only stumbling a couple times. Then she shook her head as she went to work refilling the olives.

She had slipped up. She had known he was dangerous, and still foolishly she had let her guard down and almost fallen for his tricks. And now the overconfident son of a bitch thought he would get a second chance. But now she knew better. She would not make the same mistake twice.

Not with the likes of Axel Sinclair.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Ta da! Yay the crackiest ship to ever crack! Sooooo... what'dja think?! Please please please leave a review and let me know! This is only a one-shot at the moment, but if I hear back from you all and if I see there is enough interest, I could be persuaded to continue! I certainly left enough hints sprinkled throughout this lil tale alluding to a bigger story! So if you want to see more, make some noise, party people!_

 _Anyway, this was a LOT of fun to write, especially since I actually was not familiar with half these characters xD I asked a friend for some suggestions on who in all the big wide KH universe they would put in an MC, and this is what we came up with. Reno, Loz, Kadaj, and Sho were all completely new to me, so it was fun researching into them and getting a feel for their characters, I hope I did an okay job! And... I might be a bit of a Sho fangirl now xD Ahem, anyway._

 _And oh gosh that bit towards the end with the music there xD The song, for those who don't know it, is_ _ **Closer**_ _by Nine Inch Nails. That's a lil scene I've actually been wanting to write for some time now but couldn't really find a good fit for it in my other stories as it's a lil scandalous xD Speaking of other Axel x Elsa stories, if this is the first story of mine you're checking out and want to read more Axel x Elsa crack pairing, check out my Kingdom Hearts community:_ _ **Fire and Ice and Everything Nice!**_ _Is smol, but is growing!_

 _Thank you one and all for reading, hoped you liked it, again please kindly leave feedback and let me know what you think!_


End file.
